An Adventure Told Beneath Midnight's Sky
by ArrogantVampire
Summary: a cross between zelda,bleach, and GTO i guess. me and my 2 buddys awsome
1. Meeting

ok, this is a Mix of like zelda, and _____, and ______ put together. uh if we say rage, kay, or may/yam

rage = ashitaka

kay = Nyu

May/yam = Navi aka Author.

ok so weve been friends for a long time and we rp. so i thought since we can post mixes of different things, i want my characters

to be real, in a way. Kay is my best buddy, rage is, her...boy...friend...guy, wut he is really. we may reference our

real lives, dont worry about it, we'll try to stay on topic for the most part. Review and Enjoy!!

Nyu says:-She would be wandering the streets of a strange town, she had no idea where she was. Nyu,

this 18 year old looking girl with pink long hair, slender "babe in the woods" like body, and

oddly enough two bone like looking ears/horns sticking out of her head. She had one finger in her mouth,

looking both ways as she walked for she had no idea where she was going, and she only wore a plain white

male T that was barely long enough to hide her whole body. Suddenly a crowd of people would start rushing by,

screams shouts, all coming her way. Nyu, unsure what to do, covered her ears and tried to run through the crowd "Nyuuu!!"

she cried as she got strampled and sat there covering her head until the crowds of people had finally ended. She sat there unsure what

to make of any of this- Nyuu..?

Navi says:

-zooms around looking for 2 things....good chinese food, and gold. flys into a bar thinking its a chinese bar, then realises its a strip bar,

comes back out all red- o///o"

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-A 22 year-old, hormonal, blonde-haired biker, virgin, and former bosozoku. He graduated from a bottom-rung university by cheating and, as such, cannot get a decent job. His primary way of spending time is peering up girls' skirts at a local mall. He is very athletic, as he can bench press 150 kg (331 lbs), has a second dan black belt in karate, and claims he performs 500 push ups, 1000 pull ups and 2000 Hindu squats daily. He was riding his Kawasaki Z750RS Z2 motorcycle when he saw a young girl sitting in the middle of street. Seeing this he swerved out of control and crashed into a lightpole. He got off his motor cycle yelling at the girl. "What the hell o you think you're doing sitting out there in the middle of the road?!"-**

Nyu says:

**-Looks up, as if she hadn't even seen the bike coming, a cute innocent look on her face. Her only answer to his yelling was, "Nyuuu?" She blinked, staring up at the tall male, cocking her head to the side and continued to sit there staring-**

Navi says:

-continues zooming around town looking at everything- This place is soo cool ^^ - looking at everything and doesnt realise that Nyu is infront of me, and crashes into her bone thingys-

Nyu says:

**Nyuu..? -Looks over at the strange thing that had knocked into her, catching her in one hand cupped out, she poked her gently with her other hand's index finger. Repeating herself once more- Nyyuuu..?**

Navi says:

-out cold eyes twirling in circles- x.x

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-pokes Nyu as he continues yelling at her. "Hey, I'm talking to you! You made me crash my bike." He looks back as people start crowding around his mortorcycle. "Hey get back from there!" he runs toward them waving his arm in the air.-**


	2. The Perv

Nyu says:

**-Looks up from the little thing in her cupped hand back up and over at the strange male waving his arms and yelling at a crowd of people. "Nnyyu?" Standing, she would follow him, fairy still in her cupped hand. Moving the fairy to the top of her head she began to copy the strange male, waving her arms along with him at the people. "Nyyyuuuu!!" Was her only reply of course, but better then nothing.-**

Navi says:

-slightly wakes up and realizes im somewhere warm- whoa........this is nice and fluffy.........-snuggles and then realizes im moving- why...am i moving.......am i dead? O_O am i a soul???? WHAT AM I WHERE AM I -to Nyu i seem as a high pitched squeek-

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-turns his head around slowly, his arm still in the air. Squinting at Nyu he ask, "You mocking me you lil squirt?! You want me to kill you?! Huh?!? The crowd starts to leave as they hear sirens.-**

Nyu says:

**-Stops waving, bring her arms inwards close to her chest she tilts her head ever so slightly upwards and looks up with her eyes. She could hear the tiny voice perfectly on her head next to her ears, "Nyyu..?" smiles and repeats herself- Nyuu! Nyuu Nyuu!! **

Navi says:

whoa...you understand me??? o-o i thought only Kokiri children can understand me.....O_O by any chance are you....nah...cant be....._ im dreaming...

Nyu says:

**Nyuu! -jumps up and down a bit, making her white T bounce a bit, but of course she didn't notice, she was busy with the little talking thing on her head-**

Navi says:

-wonders how nyu can understand me, wonders if Eikichi can understand me as well- i hope not x.x.................id rather have this kid understand me better than him

Nyu says:

**-Smiles a cute, innocent smile, giggling a bit. She continued to bounce around with the little creature on her head having a great time-**

Navi says:

-gets queezy with all the bouncing- I...THINK...IM...GONNA...BE...SICK...!!!!! -trys to fly away but lands on the ground appearing to everyone as a blue light with wings-

Nyu says:

**-Stops, kneeling down at the little creature, tilting her head and speaking softly a tone of concern in her voice- ..Nyuu..?**

Navi says:

-trys to fly around again but the shaking has me off balance and i fly up but then head first into the ground once more-

Nyu says:

**-Catches easily in her hand again looking down at the little thing with curiousity- Nyuu..?**

Navi says:

-stares at this child thinking PLEASE DONT EAT ME!!-

Nyu says:

**-Stands with her in her hand a moment before putting the little blue thing back on her head, right next to her bone ear/horns, smiling. she turns, looking up at a house and next to it was a night street lamp, walking towards it she began to climb up, surprisingly enough with complete ease. Making it to the top, she sits and stares out over the town a moment before pointing at a beach in the far off distance and letting out her usual "Nyuuuu!!!"-**

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-an ambulence, firetruck, and a few police cars appeared from down the road. He stood there wide-mouthed as a policeman approached him. The policeman asked, "Sir, is this your vehicle?" Eikichi looks from his left to his right then points at himself. "M-me?" The officer nods and points at the wrecked lightpole. "Did you do this?" he asked. Eikichi grew frantic and started to explain the situation. "Ya see officer, this girl here was sitting in the middle of the street and then me being the noble person I am tried to avoid running her over and ended up crashing into this pole here." The officer writes in his notebook and hands Eikichi a ticket. "If anyone were hurt I'd have to take you downtown." The policeman got back in his car and drove off, the firetruck and ambulence following.-**

Nyu says:

**-Looks down at the male who had just talked to a man in blue and now watched the cars leave as quickly as they had come. She looked down at him and smiled, waving a bit calling down at him.- Nyu! ^_^**

Navi says:

-is put back on the head-....uh....right...the beach...we should go that way...i think i can fly the way there....-lifts self up off the childs head and follows behind her- wuts your name...where are you from....are you decended from the Kokiri children from where i come from? o.o

Nyu says:

**-Looks at the creature, smiles and repeats what she last say million times before- Nyuu!**

Navi says:

-realises i have no idea what Nyu meant-...uh huh...right........-sees the light post glowing a bright orangeish/yellowish- GOLD!! GOLD GOLD GOLD GOLD GOLD!!!!!!! -flys right to it and smacks into the lamp several times-

Nyu says:

**-Stares at the strange creature, unsure what to think- Nyuu..?**

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-looks around for the girl who just caused him this trouble. "Where'd you go you little brat?" Hearing the word "Nyuu" over and over, he looks up to see her waving at him. "Get down from there!"-**

Nyu says:

**-Looks back down at him, hearing him say, "Get down from there!" she nodded and jumped, right...down..on top of him- Nyuu!**

Navi says:

-reluctantly follows- I WANT THE GOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-is knocked to the ground. "Hey, get off me! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He glares at her as she sat on him.**

Nyu says:

**-Looks at him before standing up and looking down at him with a innocent, sweet smile.- Nyuu!**

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-He looks up at her, and as the wind blows, a perverted smile crosses his face. "Hey little girl, how old are you?-**

Nyu says:

**-She would merely stare at him, tiling her head to the side a moment then smile again- Nyu!**

Navi says:

-me notices him checking her out- SHES ONLY 12 YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -kicks him in the knee several times but it doesnt even leave a mark- YOU LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU TOUCH HER SO HELP ME GOD I WILL RELEASE GANNON ON YO ASS!!!

Nyu says:

**-looks down at the tiny creature and giggles- Nyu ^_^**

Navi says:

i swear..men these days have no morals..

Nyu says:

**-Turns and starts to walk off slowly towards the beach she had seen when she was sitting up in the lamp- Nyuu...**

Navi says:

-me starts to follow..stops turns around and points to him and does the "im watching you thing" and then i take out a bat and sling it over my shoulder incase-

Navi says:

-turns around and continues following Nyu-

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-quickly gets up and chases after Nyu so that he can question her some more. He notices the little blue light floating around her head. "Hey, Hey, Wait up! Lets chat a bit! You can come to my place!"**

Nyu says:

**-Looks back at the male who was now following her. Smiling, she giggles and becons for him to follow as she jumps, landing halfway up a house wall and climbs the rest of the way up and stands up on the roof looking down at him- Nyu! Nyu! ^_^**

Navi says:

-just zooms up the wall as i fly...- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I BELIEVE I CAN FLY....!!!

Navi says:

-the song i believe i can fly starts playing as im zooming along-

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-looks up at her amazed, once again showing off that perverted smile. He kicks down the front door to the house and makes his way to the top.-**

Nyu says:

**-Waits for him to get to the top before she continues to the next house, jumping she lands on the next roof, continuing to do this for a few houses before stopping and waving to the two to follow- Nyuuu!! **

Navi says:

-waits for him to come up through the roof...holding a lead weight somehow im able to hang on to it...- =3.....REVENGE!!!!! -lets it drop as soon as he comes though the trap door to the roof-

**є****ι****қ****ι****сн****ι** says:

**-allows the weight to crash on his head, not knowing where it came from or for what reason. He just keeps on following Nyu, also jumping from roof to ground to house to roof.-**

Navi says:

-follows Nyu hoping that the weight crushed his pervy body-

Nyu says:

**-Finally reaches the last house that was right before a small freeway and across from there was the beach, "Nyu!!!" She jumped around excitedly and jumped from the roof to the ground at ran towards the freeway with a smile and no care in the world-**


End file.
